The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor-vehicle rear-seat bench.
A known vehicle seat of this type is used in particular in what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cvanxe2x80x9d so as to be able to undertake variable structuring of the interior. In order to enlarge the storage space behind the vehicle seat, the user can transform the vehicle seat from the seat position into the non-use or folded position in which the vehicle seat takes up as little space as possible. For the transfer into the folded position, a number of maneuvers are used in order to fold together various parts of the vehicle seat and to fold them upward. If appropriate, the vehicle seat may furthermore be unlatched from bolts forming part of the vehicle structure or may be slid out of a runner, in order to be removed completely from the motor vehicle.
An aspect of the present invention is the provision of improvements to a vehicle seat of the type mentioned above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle seat is provided that can be transformed in order to enlarge an area that is for being loaded, and this vehicle seat includes an articulated seat frame and a backrest. The backrest includes a backrest cushion, and the articulated seat frame includes a cushion carrier which is carrying a seat cushion. The backrest is coupled to the seat frame in a manner so that the vehicle seat can be transformed from at least one seat position to at least one folded position. There is relative movement between parts of the seat frame while the vehicle seat is transformed from the seat position to the folded position. Likewise, there is relative movement between the backrest and the cushion carrier while the vehicle seat is transformed from the seat position to the folded position. In addition, moving of a single part of the vehicle seat causes both movement of the seat frame and relative movement between the backrest and the cushion carrier.
By means of a suitable kinematic arrangement, the vehicle seat according to the present invention can be brought into the folded position by the user undertaking just one or more maneuvers, which considerably facilitates the operation. In comparison to structures which are able to be transferred into the folded position only by means of a number of maneuvers, the risk of the vehicle seat being damaged by misoperation is reduced.
By virtue of the fact that the moving of a single part of the vehicle seat causes both a movement of the seat frame and a relative movement of the backrest and backrest carrier, a single maneuver suffices in order to be able to carry out the transformation into the folded position (and vice versa).
In a preferred embodiment, the seat frame has a first four-bar linkage and the backrest is coupled to the seat frame by means of a second four-bar linkage. The part which causes the movement of the seat frame and the relative movement of the backrest and the cushion carrier, for example the rear foot, preferably forms part of both four-bar linkages. Pivoting of this part causes the entire vehicle seat to move, depending on the pivoting direction, into the folded position or into the seat position. The movement can be supported by a gas-filled compression spring. The backrest is displaced forward, retaining its inclination, preferably by the interaction of the two four-bar linkages, with the result that in the folded position the backrest bears, with its side facing away from the backrest cushion, against the seat cushion.
Simplified operation using two maneuvers can also be achieved if the transformation from the seat position into the non-use or folded position takes place using a height adjuster and/or a longitudinal adjuster. A space-saving arrangement of the vehicle seat in the folded position is also produced if, during the transformation from the seat position into the folded position, the cushion carrier is folded upward to the backrest.
The supporting of the cushion carrier at the front by means of a front foot has the advantage of better absorption of the xe2x80x9csubmarining forcesxe2x80x9d than if it were supported on a centrally arranged rod. In the case of a head-on crash, this prevents relatively great deformation of the cushion carrier and therefore prevents the upper part of the user""s body from slipping under the seat belt. Severe internal injuries are therefore prevented. Better dissipation of the backrest forces, in particular in the case of a rear-end crash, is possible by means of a link, which runs obliquely forward, in the seat frame. The forces are transmitted from the backrest via a backrest carrier to the rear foot and via the link to the front foot. By this means, the forces are introduced more uniformly into the floor assembly of the vehicle structure rendering complicated reinforcements in the floor assembly superfluous.